


And He Finally Passed Go

by midnightwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, Face-Fucking, Forced Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwrites/pseuds/midnightwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's just about had it with Cas' drug addiction, and he decides to take advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Finally Passed Go

Dean was done. He was past trying to get Castiel to snap out of his pleads. It had become an everyday thing, and he couldnt listen to Castiel beg any longer. Dean tried his hardest not to cave in, but there are the days that he would walk by Castiel's cabin and the man would be chocking and coughing, going through terrible withdrawls. Those are the days that Dean has to cave. He'll go out to the main trade centers and he'll trade maybe a blanket or a some spare boots for what Castiel needs. Once the trading was done, he would trudge back to camp and throw the substance on the floor of Castiel's cabin, watching in disgust as the man dropped to his knees and scrambled for the precious cargo, taking out the hypodermic needle and plunging the drugs his body needs so desperately into his veins. Dean scoffed in disgust and turned on his heels, muttering "Pathetic excuse for an angel" as he returned to his own cabin. Castiel was so far down the road of his heroin-induced high that the words did nothing to him.

There came a day when Dean could no longer bear the sight of Castiel, and he wanted to hit something (probably Castiel) every time the bastard crossed his eye's point of focus. When Dean walked by Cas' cabin and could hear the muffled moans of some other girl getting off on the camp's love guru, his stomach knotted and Dean could taste the bile rising in the back of his throat. An airy moan with Castiel's name on it floated throught the atmosphere as Dean walked away, fists balled and teeth gritted until Dean thought he might accidently break his jaw.

 

The day Dean finally snapped was just a few weeks after the cabin encounter. He had just come back from a trade with the locals (hm, the world was putting itself back together yet,) when Cas stumbled out of his cabin. The shaking in his hands was visible and his once crisp, blue eyes and gone murkey and dull. Dean turned his back on Cas when he approached.

"Did you get it for me, Dean? Please tell me you brought it," Cas croaked. Dean snapped his eyes shut and didnt turn around to face Cas as he spoke.

"Yes," he growled, "I brought it. I also have half a mind to step on the damned syringe and let you suffer the withdrawls!" Castiel brought a trembling hand to Dean's shoulder, and Dean could feel Cas shake his head violently through the contact.

"Please, dont. Dean, you know how much I need this," Cas begged. Dean clenched his teeth again and pulled the see-through- bag from his pocket and dropped it to the gravel next to his boot. He walked away without turning back to face Cas.

"You're fucking pathetic, Castiel. There's a reason you fell," Dean spat at Cas while he walked away. Before he got out of earshot, Cas called to him with shakey words.

"I fell for you, Dean. To help your stupid cause! And now look where it got me!"

He had refused Castiel his drugs for three weeks now, and his conditions were visibly worsening. As he made his way into mess hall, he would violently shake, and he would more push his food around his plate rather than eat it before he stood and dragged himself back to his cabin on shakey legs. A few times, Castiel had tried to persuade Dean into getting the drugs for him.

"I'll do anything, Dean," Cas said as he pushed his body flush againts Dean, backing them both into the wall of Cas' cabin, "Anything," he whispered again, and Dean could feel his hot breath againts he back of his ear. Cas was slowly rocking his hips into Deans and the friction was enough to get Dean interested, but not enough to make him cave. "I'm already the camp whore, Dean. it wouldnt be anything I havent done before," Cas cooed. Dean shut his eyes tightly before placing his hands on each of Cas' shoulders and forcefully pushing him away, sending the ex-angel stumbling backwards.

"Dont you fucking touch me," Dean snapped at him. Cas stayed where he stood as Dean turned tail and left him for the umpteenth time.

 

The weeks following had been particularly difficult with four people from his camp being offed by Croats. Dean was in a foul and fucked up mood. So when his normal provider of drugs for Cas approached him with a deal, even Dean couldn't refuse. Cas was in still worsening shape, and Dean thought he might finally give the angel some release, that was after, of course, he got some release of his own. He payed off the man and returned to his car, starting it and speeding off towards his camp.

Castiel sat just where Dean expected him to be sitting; on the edge of his bed with his feet drawn up criss-cross. He was mindlessly chewing on the skin of his thumb when he spotted Dean. Dean held up a plastic bag, of which the bottom was lined with a white substance, more than either of them had seen in a long while.

"Dean," Castiel breathed as he realized what it was. "Thank you, Dean, thank you so much!" Castiel stood and made his way towards Dean, hand out-streatched for the bag, but Dean moved out of his reach.

"Uh-uh," Dean tsked. "Its not going to be that easy." Castiel's eyes widened.

"Please, Dean, just give it to me, you know how much I need it," Castiel begged, stumbling forwards again only to have Dean take a small step back, inching out of his reach once more.

"No. You told me once that you were the camp whore, and now you're going to prove it," Dean hissed.

Cas made another swipe for the bag of goods and this time instead of just moving out of the way, Dean stuck a foot out and tripped Cas, sending the man flying forward. He landed on his hands and knees with a loud thud and when he rose to just his knees, Dean put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You're fucking pathetic, you know that?" Dean growled as he pocketed the drugs. Cas made a small whimpering sound as the bag disappeared from his sight. "I tried for so long, tried so hard to save you, to stop this insane habbit," Dean continued as he put weight on Cas' shoulder, moving him until his back hit the endge of his bed. "But now I see that there's no point in it; I see that youre too far gone, too tainted to be worth saving." Dean bit back a snarl as he reached down and picked up Castiel, throwing the smaller man onto the bed on his back. Castiel's hands grasped at air and Dean grabbed both wrists in one hand before slamming them above Castiel's head. He moved down and pressed a forcefull kiss to Castiel's mouth, pushing his tongue againts Cas' closed lips demanding entrance. Castiel opened his mouth and could feel Dean force his way in, his wet tongue mapping out every inch of Castiel's mouth. He could feel Dean smile againts his lips as he felt a hand slide down his stomach, slipping past the waistband of his sweats and gripping his hardening length. He groaned at the emptiness as Dean pulled back. Dean smiled devilishly before releasing his grip on cas' wrists long enough to turn the man onto his back and tear the sweats away, leaving Cas' bare ass in the open.

"Dean, please, just- uh- just give them to me," Castiel begged as he felt Dean postion himself from behind.

"Oh, I'll give it to you, Cas, and I'll make sure that you never forget why you suffer every time you stick that damned needle into your arm," Dean hissed as he jammed two fingers into Cas' hole. Cas tensed under the pressure and Dean smirked. "It's only going to get worse if you dont just relax and let this happen."

"Dean," cas chokced out between a sob, "please, just, g-give it to me." Dean pulled his fingers from Cas and he could hear the sounds of the zipper from Dean's jeans being dragged down. Then there was a burning pain, and Cas bit down hard on his bottom lip until the familiar taste of copper flooded his mouth. Dean shoved his member further into Cas even though he was extremely under prepared. He listened to Dean sigh at the tight vice of velvety presure squeeze around his cock.

"Fuck, Cas, for a whore, you're pretty damned tight," Dean snickered as he thrust up into Cas. Cas' hands gripped at the covers as Dean thrusts rocked into him with relentless force. He could feel Deans fingers digging into his hips, defiinetly going to leave ugly, finger-shaped bruises in their wake. Dean grunted as he pulled out of Cas and flipped him over.

"Dean, what-" Cas tried to ask.

"Shut the fuck up, you little shit," Dean spat in response as he moved from below Cas to straddling his shoulders, jean- clad knees digging into Castiel's shoulder joints. Cas tried to struggle away, but the weight was too much and Dean smirked as he fisted his hands into Cas' soft dark locks, forcing his head up. Castiel gasped at the force and Dean took advantage of his opening to shoeve his still-hard cock into his gaping mouth. Cas choked as Dean shoved all the way in, and began to brutally fuck Cas' mouth. Cas tried to pull away, but with Deans hand gripping his hair tight and the mattres below him, Cas had little space to move. So when Dean's breath caught in his throat and his hips stuttered, Cas knew what was coming next. Dean thrusted into his mouth one last time before he was coming in hot ropes, his spunk hitting the back of Cas's mouth. Cas tried to pull away, but Dean held fast to his hair, pumping his cock in and out of Cas' face a few more times to ride out the aftershocks before fully letting him go.

Cas turned to his side as soon as Dean let him go and spat, coughing and sputtering, trying to get the last of Dean's cum out of his mouth and throat. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes.

"There," Dean spat as he stood and tucked himself back into his jeans. He tossed the bag onto the bed next to Castiel and turned to leave the room. "I hope you enjoy that shit as much as i enjoyed you. Make it last, 'cause this is how you'll be earning your drugs from now on." Dean left the cabin and Cas sat up. He watched Dean leave before he reached for the bag and took out its contents. He filled his syringe with the now boiled heronine and took a shot, letting the drugs course through his body, erasing the pain and humiliation in their wake.


End file.
